Locked In
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Sophie and Dean are tired of watching Sam and Bri tiptoe around each other...so naturally they lock them in a room together until they admit their feelings. Relationships: Dean/OC Sam/OC Rated T for language and kissing. Based on an spn imagine from tumblr.


Based on a supernatural imagines I saw on tumblr. Not my original idea! I don't own the idea! I just took the idea and made my own story based on it! Here's the link to the gif I got it from:

post/96593611088/youll-thank-me-later-sammy-requested-by

Sophie's POV

I sat cuddled into Dean's side as we settled in for a movie. It had been a fairly quiet night, so we decided to take advantage of it and actually relax for once. Sam was sitting on the floor in front of Dean with Bri next to him. I nudged Dean's arm and nodded down at them. We both stifled our laughter when Sam started to reach out an arm to put around her, but chickened out and let it fall back to his side.

Dean rolled his eyes and "accidentally" kicked Sam in the side, making him topple toward Bri in surprise.

"You okay Sam?" Bri asked, turning to look at him in concern.

"Yeah fine. That part just jumped me," he said, glaring over his shoulder at Dean.

"Aw, is Sam afraid of Freddie Kruger?" I teased.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm sure Bri will protect you," Dean said with a grin.

Bri blushed, focusing on the movie and stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth, which she promptly choked on and then proceeded to cough like crazy. Sam patted her back and offered her a bottle of water. She chugged half the bottle before taking a few deep breaths and collapsing against Sam.

"You alright now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him, making no move to get up.

Sam's fingers twitched nervously on her back before he relaxed and let his arm wrap around her shoulders. I turned to Dean mouthing "finally". He snickered, pulling me closer and pressing a kiss to my forehead. When Bri glanced back at me I gave her thumbs up. She smiled back shyly. Of course Sam chose that moment to lose his nerve, jumping up and stretching.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'm, uh, pretty tired."

"Dude, it's like 9:00," Dean said, frowning at him.

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm gonna go to bed," he said quickly, turning on his heal and rushing off the hall to his room.

Bri huffed in annoyance, getting to her feet as well.

"I'm gonna turn in too. Don't want be a third wheel."

"You're not a wheel. Come one, just cause Sammy's a party pooper doesn't mean you have to leave," Dean said.

"Thanks Dean, but I'm feeling a little warn out. Night guys," she said, heading off to her room at the other end of the bunker.

"He was so close," I said with a sigh.

"When he put his arm around her I thought he was finally gonna make a damn move."

"Me too! What's taking him so long?"

"He's always been the hesitant one. My guess is he's not sure if she likes him. The same thing happened in high school when prom came around. It was senior year and we were actually staying in one place long enough for him to get a real teenage experience. He waited until the last possible second to ask this girl Jessica because he thought she was way out of his league, which I mean, she kind of was. Of course it turned out she'd been waiting for him to ask her since the first time they met," Dean explained.

"How can he not tell that she's totally into him? She's the one who initiated physical contact when she leaned against him."

"Sammy's book smart, but when it comes to girls he can be a real dumbass."

"Well, that's kind of true for both of you," I teased.

"Hey! I didn't wait that long to ask you out," he protested.

"Dean, I'm the one who asked you out."

"Oh yeah…shit."

"It's okay. I'm sure you would have gotten around to it when you got your head out of your ass."

He pulled me into his lap, and attacked my sides, ticking me until I could barely breathe. Of course when I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed our lips together he got distracted, giving me the perfect opportunity to pull away and leap off the couch.

"Hey, where ya goin?" he asked, pouting.

"Oh nowhere interesting. Just thought I'd see what kind of pictures you have on your phone," I said with grin, holding up his phone.

"How'd you get that?!"

I laughed, racing off down the hall, with Dean right on my heels.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

I lay with my head resting on Dean's chest as we caught our breath. He wrapped his arms securely around me as I nuzzled his neck and traced lazy patterns on his chest.

"That was…" he trailed off.

"Yeah. It was," I whispered, smiling.

We lay in comfortable silence and I was just starting to drift off when Dean broke it.

"We need to figure out how to get those two together."

"I agree. I'm getting tired of watching them tiptoe around each other. Bri is never gonna ask him out, so Sam's got to step up," I said.

"It's not gonna be easy."

"Pfft. Says you. I happen to be the master at hooking people up. I'm sick of watching Bree mope around. I don't like it when she's sad. So I'm gonna get them together even if it kills me."

"You're awesome," Dean said, grinning down at me.

"Yeah I know."

He pressed gentle kisses to my cheek before leaning close to my ear.

"I love you," he murmured.

"You do?" I asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, uh, I do," he said, suddenly looking nervous.

I touched his cheek gingerly and brushed my lips softly across his.

"I love you too."

He let out a sigh of relief, pulling me to his chest again and burying his face in my hair.

"So, now that we have that settled. Let's get those two together," I said seriously.

"Right. Game plan time."

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

The next morning, Dean and I put our plan into action. I hid in my bedroom, conveniently down the hall from Bri's room. I waited until I could hear Dean coming down the hall with Sam.

"Dean, I don't get why you can't just kill the spider. I mean, she's your girlfriend," Sam whined.

"The things up pretty high on the wall. I can't reach it," Dean lied.

Just as Sam was rounding the corner into my room, Bri opened her door, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I rushed forward, pushing her back into her room while Dean shoved Sam in after her. Yanking the door closed I promptly slid a chair in front of it to keep them from getting out.

"Hey what gives?" Sam called.

"Seriously guys, it's too early for this!" Bri shouted.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good!" I yelled back.

"Time to man up Sammy!" Dean added, before grabbing my hand and running down the hall to the kitchen.

"Where are we going? I wanna listen," I protested.

"We'll give them a little time on their own and check back in a bit. It's only fair."

I huffed, but nodded.

"Wanna make pie?" I suggested.

"Is that even a question?"

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Bri's POV

"Oh she is so dead! I don't care if she's my best friend! I'm gonna kill her! God, I have not been this pissed at her since she pushed me off her bed that time in college!" I spazzed, shoving at the door.

"Dean would be pretty upset of you ganked his girlfriend," Sam pointed out.

"Not a problem. I hope you're not too fond of your brother because I'm gonna kill him too."

"I'm trying not to be offended here," he grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're obviously trying to get out of the room so you can get away from me."

"What? No, that's not true," I protested.

"Sure seems like it Bri."

"Sam, I just woke up. I look like crap, I'm still in my pajamas and I haven't even brushed my hair. It's not that I don't want to be near you or anything. It's just that…"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's not important," I sighed, giving up on trying to get the door open.

Sam shifted nervously from foot to foot. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he was too shy.

"Sam, you trust me right?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he answered automatically."

"So you know you can tell me whatever it is that's bugging you."

"Nothings bugging me."

"You know you suck at lying Sam. You just look kind of agitated."

"I'm fine."

"And there it goes again," I muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, you're just doing that thing you do when you want me to stop asking questions so you close yourself off."

"I don't do that."

"Um…you're doing it right now."

"Bri, it's nothing. I swear I'm fine."

"Whatever Sam."

I turned away from him, sitting on the bed and trying to pretend he was there.

"It's just…" he started.

"Yes?"

"It's just that I like this girl and I'm not really good at the whole, talking to girls thing and so I'm not sure if she likes me, but I really want her too. I've been trying to ask her out for a while now and I just can't get up the nerve to do it," he explained in a rush.

I felt my heart sink at the thought of him liking another girl.

"Do I know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know her pretty well," he said, chuckling.

"I could talk to her for you if you want," I offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that would help."

"Gee thanks. Glad to know you have such little faith in me."

"No it's just…well, I'm sort of talking to her right now," he admitted, looking at the floor.

My eyes widened. Did he just? No fuckin way.

"Me?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, glancing up at me shyly. Oh those puppy dog eyes.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course it's okay! Sam, I've been waiting for you to ask me out for months!"

"Okay I understand if you—wait, what?"

"Seriously? How could you know now?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to get my hopes up," he mumbled.

I shook my head, grinning up at him. He smiled back at me and gently ran his fingers down my arm before taking my hand in his.

"Do you wanna go out with me sometime?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I said, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He pulled back slightly to trail feather light kisses across my cheeks and them down my jaw to my neck, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging my fingers lightly through his hair. A knock at the door made us both jump.

"When you guys are done having sex, there's pie on the counter for you!" Sophie called through the door.

"Take your time!" Dean added.

I laughed, shaking my head and smiling up at Sam. He bit his lip nervously.

"We don't have to—oof!"

I tackled him onto the bed.


End file.
